


drugged

by drabbletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bottom Papyrus, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Top Sans, Yikes, totally ruined relationshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “mornin’ sunshine. took longer than they said it would for you to manage to wake up, but hell… who’s surprised.”Red drugs Edge and waits until he's just waking up - but still to weak to fight - to have his way with him.For a request on tumblr. Heed the warnings please!





	drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Underfell drugged bottom Papyrus? Papyrus thinks getting his ass handed to him by Undyne was pride wrenching, how about his ass being claimed by his Brother?
> 
> \---  
> I usually don't write things this dark, but it's exactly how it went.

His attitude was ending here, today.

Edge had been shocked enough by the fact that Red had made dinner, that he hadn’t thought to suspect that anything was amiss. He was fucking exhausted and in pain after a ‘training’ fight with Undyne (she was only training him to be subordinate, the bitch) and the dinner was simply reheated spaghetti from the night before. Sure, his milkshake was saltier than a strawberry milkshake ought to be but… this  _was_  his brother.

The one lazy asshole he thought he could trust in the Underground.

He should have known better than to trust his brother after a fight. He had felt guilty about the things he had said - had implied - about his brother’s laid-back attitude in bed… but he couldn’t have known Red would react  _this_  poorly.

He hadn’t felt this weak since he was a baby-bones, a test subject for a father who hated him.

His brother was supposed to  _love_  him.

Edge whimpered, turning his head out of his pillow to get a full breath. He wasn’t tied up, but his bones were as useless as cooked spaghetti, loose and unwilling to obey him. It wasn’t lost on him though, that he was already completely naked and… he opened his eyes, looking at the grimy pillow under his head with a groan. He was in Red’s bed.

“mornin’ sunshine. took longer than they said it would for you to manage to wake up, but hell… who’s surprised.”

“F-fuck… you…” He couldn’t see Red and in fact, couldn’t pull himself out of the fuzzy relaxation of his mind enough to actually  _feel_ annoyance… but years of arguments with his brother made it an automatic response. He tried his best to scowl. Always trying to seem tough, though his magic refused to form his words properly. “Bi-ish.”

Red burst out laughing behind him and Edge was only half aware of one of his brother’s big hands grabbing his hip. “i’ve put up with your shit for too long. we’re even fuckin’ now and you still can’t show even a little respect, huh?”

Even in this vulnerable state, naked and unable to move with his angry brother looming over him, Edge wasn’t going to give in so easily. No, in this world showing fear or giving in is certain death. His brother was only showing that he couldn’t be trusted with him. “You’ve never shown me anyth-thin’ t-to respect, you las… lasy dick…”

“fine. keep talkin shit. you ain’t helpin your case here.”

Edge’s eyes went wide as he felt the head of Red’s dick press at his entrance. “Wh-what the hell do you think you’re- a-ah!” He buried his face into the gross pillow again as tears prickled at his eye sockets.

Red grunted above him as he pushed slowly, but firmly, into Edge’s tight entrance. The younger brother’s hands clenched in loose fists above his head, unable to push away. The strength drained from his body with the drugs. Red was  _huge_ and it burned as it stretched the unused hole wide. Edge tried to wiggle his hips away, but those damned large hands pulled him right back down and fully on to the fat cock.

The only thing smoothing the way was the precum dripping from Red’s dick and it wasn’t nearly enough.

His hands pushed at the dirty mattress as his brother pulled out and pushed back in, his legs spread too wide to try and kick properly at anything. “S-Sans… s-stop… It… It hurts…” He took in a shaky breath, unable to keep himself from crying softly as his brother started to fuck him in earnest, seemingly unphased by the resistance of the too-tight ass and the brother who couldn’t stop himself from clenching around the intrusion.

“fuck baby, you’re so hot like this… so… uhn… so fuckin’ tight…” Red was going faster, one hand keeping his brother’s hips in place as he fucked him and one at the top of Edge’s spine, pressing down hard enough to prevent Edge from turning his face out of the pillow again. The younger brother managed to grip the edge of the bed with one of his hands, his claws digging in as hard as they could under the influence of the drugs. “shit, your ass is mine now, huh? i spoiled you, always letting you top.  _now_  you try and cop that fuckin attitude again.” The thrusts were getting rougher, bony fingers digging deep into summoned ectoflesh, as Red continued to growl. “fu-uck… who’s the bitch now, huh? bet you hate this, don’t ya? my little slut… being shown how much of a bitch you really - ugh  _fuck_  - you really are?”

Edge was shaking hard as both his weak arms gave in and wrapped around the pillow he was being forced to bite. The hand on his hip wrapped around to feel a little lower, pressing against his erection, causing the younger brother’s back to arch and his ass to tighten even further around Red’s cock, quivering against his will.

“heh, the fuck? your little bitch ass is into this, huh?” Edge tried to shake his head, a sob racking his upper body, but the hand on his spine prevented the movement. He gasped as Red began to fuck him hard into the bed, his hand trapped between Edge’s achingly hard dick and the mattress. He couldn’t stop the moan from tearing out of him as Red’s strokes matched up between fucking his ass and pulling at his cock. “you’re so sweet like this, little bro. all quiet and so fuckin good for me too, huh? i should spike your drinks more often.”

The hand at the back of his spine was replaced by Red’s sharp teeth and as his brother bit deeply into him, Edge bit into the pillow and came hard against his brother’s hand, his magic spilling over and staining the already repulsive mattress below them.

Red came quickly after, emptying himself into his brother and collapsing on top of him.

Humiliated and still aching, Edge didn’t try and push him off, didn’t have the strength to do so. He simply curled around the pillow he was still clutching to, as Red continued to fuck him slowly, riding on his own afterglow. Edge was still sniffling and trembling, when Red decided to start going faster again… at least this time, there would be his brother’s cum to make the fucking easier.


End file.
